Topical products are being developed continuously nowadays, either to have an effect on the skin or to dispense products through the skin.
Nanoemulsions are colloidal systems that also include micelles, liposomes, virosomes, nano suspensions, micro emulsions and polymeric solutions. Nanoemulsions, based on their physical and chemical characteristics, are a sub-group of micro emulsions.
Micro emulsions are aqueous dispersions of particles composed of a lipid nucleus surrounded by monolayers of surfactants and co-surfactants.
Usually, microemulsions are produced through the mechanical fragmentation of an oleous phase in an aqueous phase in the presence of a surfactant. As is known, the very small size of oleous globules is attained by at least one passage through a high-pressure homogenizer or sonicator. It is generally known that the small size of the globules and the high homogeneity thereof distinguish microemulsions from conventional emulsions, as they are able to carry active agents more efficiently, endowing them with an increasing importance in cosmetic, medicine, and dermatology.
The present invention aims at improving a nanoemulsion-based composition. As understood herein, the composition is nanostructured by virtue of the fact that nanoscale particles are present therein.